1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining arrangement for holding a connector housing to a substrate, and in particular, to a retaining arrangement able to accommodate substrates of varying thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical practice a connector housing has some form of retaining arrangement for holding the connector in its proper position before it is soldered to conductive tracings provided on the surface of the board. One common form of retaining arrangement includes a retaining head having a latching surface thereon. The head is typically located at the end of a flexible leg. The leg is deflected as it extends through the hole in the board, thus biasing the latching surface on the head into engagement with the undersurface of the board. In other instances the head may be slotted, so that as it passes through the opening it is compressed. Upon clearing the opening the latching surface on the head is biased into engagement with the undersurface of the board. Since the latching surface is located a fixed distance from the undersurface of the connector housing variations in thickness from board to board or variations in the dimensions of the housing may preclude the latching surface from seating firmly against the undersurface of the board.
In view of the foregoing it is believed to be advantageous to provide a retaining arrangement that is able to secure firmly the connector to the substrate during soldering despite variations in board thickness and in housing dimensions.